An Angel Strikes at my Door
by Love Sponge
Summary: Hermione is contemplating taking her life, during the barren time after the war. Will an angel change her mind? A songfic set to the english translation of Un Ange Qui Frappe a Mon Porte by Natasha St. Pier.


**A/N:** This is rather melodramatic, and I don't know if it's good. These are the english translations of the song "Un Ange Qui Frappe a Mon Porte" by Natasha St. Pier. I suggest you buy/download this song and listen to it while reading. This is an easy read, and a good song. Enjoy! Will you review, pretty please?

* * *

It was slightly drizzling, and she ran to take refuge underneath some trees. She sat alone underneath a birch tree in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. She was too afraid to go in, even though she knew that was where she would meet her demise. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered, since they were all gone. Her friends, family, and good acquaintances had perished in the final battle, and she believed she was the only one left. The girl pushed her brown hair behind her ears and let the rain mix with the tears on her face.

_A sign, a tear,  
a word, a weapon,  
to clean stars with the alcohol of my heart_

From far away, he spotted her sitting underneath the tree. Why is she in the Forbidden Forest? He asked himself, and began to walk toward her, not to alarm her in anyway. But as he neared her, he realized her eyes were closed, she was crying. Not that it was easy to tell, but there were rims around her eyes that were red. The boy stood there for a moment, just watching, as the rain soaked through his hair, turning it more silver than before. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, and she snapped her eyes open, startled. "W-what do you want, M-malfoy?" she sobbed, as he neared her, and took a seat next to her. He didn't reply, and then she realized. The girl wasn't sure what it was, but there was something powerful in the way he had looked at her.

_A vacuum, an evil  
A rose which never fades  
somebody who replaces  
someone else_

It was silent for quite a while, and he asked her again what was wrong. "They're all gone, Harry, my parents, Luna, Neville, and even R-ron," she whispered. He understood, but felt hurt. "I'm still here, Hermione," he whispered, looking her in the eye. She looked away. Hermione didn't know what to do. It was true, he was all she had left. She could stay there with him, or return home, only to be alone. Or, said a voice in the back of her head, you could run into the Forbidden Forest and end all of the pain. That plan sounded suitable, but she hesitated.

_An angel strikesat my door  
Do I let it enter  
It is not always my fault  
If things are broken  
The devil strikes with my door  
He asks to speak to me  
There is in me always the other  
Attracted by the danger_

"You know," he began, "It's okay to cry in front of me. I'm with you now. I always was." Hermione didn't understand, but let the tears fall more freely down her face. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go home to just another empty house." Draco nodded. "That's what it was like for me, when I came home from school every summer. Just another empty house." She made a sound that was like half a laugh and half a sob. "I wouldn't imagine it to be like so…" she trailed off, and looked back to the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

_A filter, a fault,  
love, a straw,  
I drown in water glass  
I smell myself badly in my skin  
I laugh I hide truth behind a mask,  
the sun never will not rise._

He watched her curiously as she let her gaze wander back to the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Was she contemplating running into the dangers of that forest. Watching something he couldn't see, her face had softened like she had been kissed. "I know what you're thinking." He said, and she got up and began running into the darkness. "What are you doing, are you crazy!" he shouted, chasing after her, being hit in the face branch by branch. Ahead, he could see her eyes were closed, letting the pearly tears fly past him like sparkles. She's going to try to die, he thought. With a rush of adrenaline, he sped up to meet her, snatching one of her hands in his, snatching her from death.

_An angel strikesat my door  
Do I let it enter  
It is not always my fault  
If things are broken  
The devil strikes with my door  
He asks to speak to me  
There is in me always the other  
Attracted by the danger_

"Stop it! Let me go!" she cried, "Help me! Ron! Harry!" She was struggling in his arms, pushing him away and clawing at his fingers. He gripped her tighter. Hermione was delusional, not the calm and composed Hermione he once knew. "They're not here right now," he said, "I am. It's me, Draco." She stopped struggling, but the frantic tears were still falling from her eyes. "Draco, I want it to end." She said, and it sent a chill up his spine. "No." he said at first, then repeated more firmly, "No." Finally making eyes contact with him, she nodded. "I understand." He was close, she could see the rain dripping from his hair onto his forehead. And he could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

_I am not so strong only that  
and the night I do not sleep,  
all these dreams that does not help me,  
A child strikes at my door  
he lets enter the light,  
he has my eyes and my heart,  
and behind him it is the hell_

"Let's get out of here," he said, scooping her up into his arms. She was deep into far more emotional damage than he was, though he had killed his own father to save her life. The Forbidden Forest was too dangerous, and he would take her back to the Mansion, where they could talk this over without her trying to end her life. But it looked as if she had already given up fighting him. She was close to sleep in his arms, resting. He wanted her to stay with him.

_An angel strikesat my door  
Do I let it enter  
It is not always my fault  
If things are wasted_

Hermione finally relaxed in his arms. He was so nice to her, unlike the Draco she used to know. That had all been a façade, of course, and his true colors were beginning to show. She would stay with him, because she had someone now. She laid back in his arms, and basked in comfort. She could forget now. She could make the pain go away.

_An angel strikesat my door  
Do I let it enter  
It is not always my fault  
If the things passed_


End file.
